A Miracle Called Love
by Dragon Queen23
Summary: Kagome has just been enrolled at Shikon High for her final year of high school. And who does she meet? The most popular boy in school, Inuyasha. Sparks fly,but Inuyasha already has a gf. And what about the strange dreams Kagome and Inuyasha are having?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and friends.

**Prologue**

It was like a scene from a movie; the tall, impressive figure of a hanyou stood on the cliff top, staring at the land surrounding him. He was a sight to behold in his red haori, his long silver hair lifting slightly on the breeze. Adorable silver dog-ears twitched and gold eyes roamed, showing his awareness of his surroundings. A battered looking sword hung by his hip, and the hanyou's hand rested possessively upon it. His nose quivered slightly as he tested the air for any dangerous scents. Suddenly he tensed, his hand tightening slightly on the hilt of his sword. A heavy fog crept over the land, effectively blanketing the scents from below. Out of nowhere, a strange shape burst out of the fog. The hanyou's mouth gaped open; not understanding what it was that he was seeing. Its shape was similar to a soul collector, almost snakelike, and was a metallic emerald colour. The thing wasn't a demon, but as to its true identity, the hanyou didn't have a clue. It had a snakelike head, long and elegant. Its eyes seemed almost human, and if possible, were filled with sadness. The thing floated over to the astonished hanyou and gently wrapped itself around his body. A soft, sweet female voice sounded faintly in the hanyou's ear as the scent of jasmine and vanilla filled his senses.

"_Help me… Please help me… I'll wait for you… I will always wait for you…"_

"… _I will always wait for you…"_

Inuyasha Takahashi bolted upright as remnants of his dream sped through his mind and the scent of jasmine and vanilla teased his senses. He looked around his bedroom, searching for the source of the beguiling scent. He was puzzled to note that he was alone in the room. He used his demon senses and was surprised to find that he was the only person in the large mansion; not even the servants were around. He knew the scents of the people around him, but Inuyasha had never encountered a scent like this before.

"Just a dream," he murmured. "Just a dream…"

"… _I will always wait for you…"_

In the shrine a few blocks away, Kagome Higurashi awoke, visions of a handsome half-demon with silver hair and dog-ears dancing through her mind. She was surprised, as she knew she had never met a man who wasn't related to her before, let alone a man who was half-demon. Yet somehow, the man had seemed strangely familiar.

"Just a dream," she muttered. "Just a dream…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey all!! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think.

Sorry this is so short but I wanted to know what you think before I post anything else.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and friends.

Hey how is everyone? First, I'd like to thank the wonderful people who have left me reviews!! Six of them!! And I only posted this yesterday!! So thank you to:

**Kouga's Archie**

**Witchlit**

**bluefoxfaerie**

**Mair**

**Xarei**

**Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko**

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! It is very different to the prolouge, and I'm sorry if you were expecting something else, but please enjoy, and please review!!

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

**Chapter 1**

"Nee-chan, wake up!" Kagome Higurashi sat up quickly as she was jolted out of a peaceful sleep by her little brother Souta.

"What is it Souta?" she asked irritably as she looked at her alarm clock. "Six-thirty? Why on earth would you wake me up at six-thirty?" she shrieked.

"Because it's the first day of school and you don't want to be late do you?" Souta explained as he tried to evade Kagome's hands.

"Oh, it is?" Kagome stood up and stretched as she tried to wake herself up. She ruffled Souta's as she passed him and headed towards the bathroom. She took a quick shower and pulled on her new school uniform. Her uniform consisted of a fitted white dress shirt and a mid-thigh length emerald green pleated skirt.

"Kagome, breakfast is ready!" Kagome's mother called as Kagome brushed her hair.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she put down her brush and ran downstairs to find her family already seated.

"Aren't you excited to be starting school honey?" her mother asked as she set Kagome's breakfast in front of her.

"Not really Mama. I mean, why do I have to start going to school now? Why can't you just keep home schooling me?"

"Honey, as much as I would love to, you need a grade 12 certificate for you to succeed in getting a job and attending university. No amount of home schooling can replace a grade 12 certificate," Mrs Higurashi explained as she smoothed Kagome's hair. "Besides, you look adorable in your new school uniform!"

"Thanks Mama," Kagome replied as she washed her dishes.

"Don't be sad nee-chan," Souta said as he came and gave her a hug. "Now that you're going to school, I can too!"

"Oh Souta, I know you're excited to go to school, and I'm happy for you, but I'm seventeen and I've never been to school before. I'm really nervous, you know?"

"You don't have to be. You're really friendly and it's not like you'll be out after dark, so you don't have to worry abo–"

"Souta!" Mrs Higurashi warned as Kagome tensed.

"I'm sorry nee-chan. I was just trying to say that you'll do fine today," Souta said, his head hanging in shame.

"It's alright Souta; I know you were just trying to cheer me up, so thank you," Kagome said as she hugged her little brother.

"Souta is right Kagome!" her grandfather announced as he stood up. "No grandchild of mine shall cower in fear of something as trivial as school, when the blood of our courageous forefathers runs in our veins!"

"Thanks Gramps that really makes me feel better," Kagome said sarcastically as she gave her grandfather a hug. Kagome grabbed her school bag and Souta's hand as she pulled him out the door, calling goodbye to her mother and grandfather.

"Call me if you want me to walk you home!" her mother yelled as she waved goodbye to them from the doorway, her eyes full of tears. "My babies are all grown up and going to school," she cried as she hugged her father.

"Do not fret child," Kaede, a close friend of Kagome's grandfather, and the principal of Shikon High said as she walked Kagome to her homeroom. "You are not headed towards the gallows, but into your life as a student of Shikon High School."

"Arigato Kaede-san," Kagome whispered as she twisted the strap of her school bag around her fingers, suddenly three times more nervous than she had been when she left home. Her stomach was churning and she felt light-headed and nauseous. _Oh Gods, I think I'm gonna be sick!_

"…and this is your homeroom," Kaede announced as she stood before the classroom. Kagome's eyes widened as she heard the noise coming from behind the closed door. She heard quiet murmurs, feminine giggles and masculine laughter. Suddenly she froze. _Masculine laughter? Oh my Gods this is a co-ed school! I've never even talked to a boy that wasn't Souta or Gramps or one of Gramps' friends! What am I going to do?_

"Kagome, calm down child," Kaede said as she felt Kagome stiffen beside her.

"Kaede-san, there are boys at this school! I have never even talked to a boy before!" Kagome burst out, blushing when she heard Kaede stifle a laugh.

"Is that all you are worried about child?" Kaede asked, still chuckling. Kagome's blush deepened further. "Do not be ashamed child, I am merely teasing you. I know you're shy, but I'm sure you will fit in perfectly here."

"Thank you Kaede-san," Kagome whispered, willing her blush to fade.

"Come child, let us enter," Kaede said as she opened the classroom door and walked inside. Kagome took a deep breath and entered behind her.

"Pervert!" a girl shrieked as she slapped the boy who had been groping her butt. Inuyasha Takahashi sighed as he saw his best friend Miroku Shimatani fell to the floor beside his desk. Miroku was constantly getting bashed by Sango because he groped her at least three times a day. Sango Yamasaki was one of the prettiest girls in the school. Her lightly tanned skin, beautiful brown hair and eyes and womanly figure were the envy of many girls, but her temper and athletic skills were awe-inspiring. She was also one of the nicest girls Inuyasha had ever met.

"Come come now my dear Sango, you know my hands are cursed," Miroku said as he rubbed his cheek, which had a bright red hand-print on it.

"I don't care what you say; I don't want you touching me! Got that?" Sango yelled as she stood over him, not realising that Miroku could see up her short skirt from his position on the floor. Miroku, of course, said nothing, just looked up Sango's skirt with an expression of utter bliss on his face.

"For crying out loud Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he lifted him up off the floor and dumped the pervert back into his seat. "Class is about to start and you don't want to miss your first day of school by spending it in the hospital do you?"

"Don't worry about him Inuyasha, because he's gonna live in the hospital when I'm through with him!" Sango growled as she stalked over to Miroku.

"Ahem, students?" A deathly silence filled the room when the students heard the voice of their principal. Sango sank back into her seat, and all of the other students were stopping what they were doing as they turned to the front of the classroom. Lady Kaede, as she was called by the students, was a short, kind figure who many people admired and respected. One word from her was enough to send even the fiercest of men running for cover.

"Children, I would like to introduce someone to you. She is new here, so I want you to make her feel welcome," she said, giving the students a hard look. Lady Kaede then turned to the open door and beckoned to the new girl, who was still standing out of sight.

"Come child, they will not bite." Inuyasha could hear Lady Kaede encouraging the girl to come out, and was puzzled by the girl's actions. Surely she wasn't that scared of youkais and hanyous, was she? His thoughts ground to a halt as a beautiful young woman cautiously stepped inside the classroom, hugging her school bag to her chest. His eyes widened as they roamed over her slender body. The girl was beautiful beyond compare, with smooth, creamy skin and glossy ebony hair that was confined in a tight bun. Inuyasha couldn't see her eyes though, because she kept her head down.

"Students, this is Higurashi Kagome. I hope you will all make her feel welcome," Lady Kaede said, the warning clear in her voice. "Takahashi Inuyasha," Lady Kaede suddenly said, causing Inuyasha's head to snap up. "I want you to look after Kagome and show her around the school, as she has all the same classes as you." The girl, no Kagome suddenly looked up, her startled gaze locking with his. Inuyasha felt the rest of the world fade away as he looked into her eyes. _Almost black_, he thought absently. _Like rich, dark chocolate_. He could smell her unease, even fear, and was irritated to think that she was scared of him.

"Kagome, please sit in the spare seat next to Inuyasha. He will be looking after you while you are still getting used to the school," Lady Kaede informed the girl, who carefully edged over towards the desk where she was told to sit, her bag still clutched to her chest. She sat down cautiously as she avoided eye contact with anyone, especially Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned, wondering what he had done to make her so afraid of him. Lady Kaede left the room, and the students all began to talk amongst themselves once more. Every now and then, Inuyasha saw at least one of the boys dart an admiring glance in her direction. For some reason this annoyed Inuyasha, and to his surprise he felt himself start to growl softly. He shook his head to dispel the strange feelings he was having, and decided to take the bull by the horns, so to speak. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome's desk, sticking his hand under her nose.

"Hey, I'm Takahashi Inuyasha. Pleased to meet you," he said, and took her hand off her bag. He felt her stiffen, and smelt her fear and apprehension. He sighed inwardly but pretended not to notice, and kept talking.

"You know, it's polite to introduce yourself to someone when they introduce themselves to you," he teased.

"…Kagome…" he heard her whisper. Even with his demon hearing, Inuyasha couldn't hear what she had said. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and Inuyasha was lost.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome," she whispered, her soft voice wrapping around him. There was something familiar about her; he felt like he'd met her somewhere before, but he couldn't quite remember where. Inuyasha shook it off as unimportant, and tore his gaze away from hers.

"Lady Kaede asked me to show you around and watch out for you while you're still getting used to the place, so don't hesitate to ask for help. Oh, and these are two of my friends, Shimatani Miroku and Yamasaki Sango," Inuyasha said as he pointed to the duo. "Watch out for Miroku though, because he is a bit of a pervert, and loves groping girls." Inuyasha could have kicked himself when he saw Kagome's face pale as she shifted in her seat, looking like she was about to bolt. The bell rang, and Inuyasha could smell Kagome's relief as she stood up to leave.

"Don't get too excited; we have English next," Inuyasha explained as Kagome looked at him, puzzled. "The school only has one English teacher, and she's not very nice." Inuyasha sighed, exasperated, when Kagome only gave a small nod. "Come on, don't you know how to speak?" he asked, almost rudely.

"I do know how to speak," she whispered as she tried to tug her hand out of his grip. Inuyasha blushed faintly when he realised he had been holding her hand for a good five minutes, and let it go as if it had burned him. Just then, a tall, slender girl Inuyasha's age walked over to them. The girl had porcelain skin, ebony hair and light brown eyes. Inuyasha smiled as she reached them and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Kagome, this is my girlfriend Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he hugged Kikyo to him. "Kikyo, this is Higurashi Kagome."

"Welcome to Shikon High Kagome," Kikyo said in her serene voice as she held out her hand to shake Kagome's. "I hope you will be very happy here."

"Thank you Kikyo," Kagome replied softly as she tentatively shook Kikyo's hand. Inuyasha felt a strange spurt of annoyance that Kagome had shaken Kikyo's hand and not his.

"Come on, we have to get to English," he said gruffly, gently pulling Kagome along with him as he and Kikyo made their way to their next class. "You're in all the same classes as me, so just stick with me and you'll be okay," Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered.

The rest of the day passed quickly until the last bell rang.

"Ah, freedom!" Miroku exclaimed as he stretched and gathered up his books. "Hey Sango, want to come to my place and do _homework_?" he asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"No thanks Miroku; I have plenty of chores to do this afternoon," Sango said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I've got an appointment this afternoon, so I won't be able to come over this afternoon," Kikyo told Inuyasha. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," Inuyasha told her. "We can do something some other time."

"Okay then baby, I'll see you tomorrow," Kikyo said as she smiled at Inuyasha, kissing his lips lightly before she walked away.

"Yeah, I need to go too," Miroku said as he headed towards the car park. "It was nice meeting you Kagome."

"Oh, it was nice meeting you too Miroku," Kagome replied, not whispering for the first time that day. The three of them looked at her strangely when they noticed she hadn't whispered, causing her to blush painfully.

"See you tomorrow Kagome," Sango told the girl as she left with Miroku, who always drove her to and from school. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other as they realised that they were completely alone. Kagome blushed and quickly looked away; as she was turning to go to her locker, Inuyasha saw her foot connect with a desk leg. Kagome lost her balance and let out a soft cry of panic as she started to fall, her bag dropping to the floor. Inuyasha quickly darted forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest before she could fall to the floor. They stared at each other in silence, and Inuyasha could feel Kagome's soft breasts pressing against his chest. Her body was slender and willowy, and felt so delicate enveloped in his arms. A loud crash from outside the classroom broke the two out of the spell they had been under. It was then that realised that they were too close to each other for two people who had only just met. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and as she had fallen, Kagome must have reached out to him because her arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, their lips only inches apart. Kagome quickly pulled out of Inuyasha's embrace.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, her voice back to a whisper.

"No problem," Inuyasha replied as he watched Kagome hastily make her escape. Inuyasha's eyes darted around as he smelt the scent of jasmine and vanilla around him. Unfortunately for him, he didn't even see anybody in the hall. It was then that he noticed that Kagome didn't have a scent. _What the hell?_ He thought as he stared after her. _What is she, and why didn't she have a scent?_

Kagome Higurashi leaned against the rough brick wall of the office, her body trembling. She couldn't believe how clumsy she had been, tripping over a _desk_ of all things. A clumsy act which had led to her being held in Inuyasha Takahashi's muscular arms, staring up into his beautiful gold eyes, which had been framed by his silky silver bangs. Her body burned where it had touched his, and Kagome could still feel his muscular body against hers. Her body began trembling again, and Kagome shook her head to try to dispel the memories of Inuyasha's body pressed against her own. She felt dizzy and out of place after her encounter with the handsome hanyou. Once she had stopped trembling, she reached for her school bag, and groaned when she realised that she had left it in the classroom. _Please don't let Inuyasha be there,_ Kagome thought desperately as she made her way back to the classroom. She slowly walked inside and froze when she saw Inuyasha standing right where he had been when she'd left, holding her bag in his hands. Kagome blushed painfully when Inuyasha held the bag out to her.

"You forgot this," he said as he stared at her.

"Th-thank you," she replied as she took it from him and clutched it to her chest. "I'm sorry about earlier; I'm not usually this clumsy," Kagome told him as her blush deepened further.

"No problem," Inuyasha told her as he stared curiously at her. Kagome stared back at him, her heart beating painfully and erratically against her ribs.

"I-I have to go," Kagome blurted out as she backed out of the classroom, clipping her elbow on the door on her way out. "Ouch!"

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked as he sped over to her and inspected her elbow. Kagome felt as if her skin was on fire where he touched her, bending her arm this way and that to check for damages.

"Yes, I'm fine; just a little sore. I don't know why I keep bumping into things. This never happens at home!" she exclaimed in frustration. Inuyasha looked up when he heard the annoyance in her tone; it was the first time that day that he had heard her express any emotions, aside from unease. She had spent the whole day blushing and whispering, and her eyes had been so sad. But now her voice was more animated, and her eyes contained a little spark which made them dance with life. A sudden, ferocious need to bring that spark to her eyes every day swept over Inuyasha, crashing into him and stopping his breath. He heard his blood pounding in his ears as he stared at Kagome, unconsciously tightening his grip on her arm.

"…Inuyasha? Can you please let go of me? I told you; I'm feeling perfectly fine!" Inuyasha's head snapped up as he finally registered Kagome speaking to him, and noticed that he was still gripping her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome; I must have spaced out. Please forgive me," he said, quickly releasing her arm. Kagome stared, puzzled, then blushed when she realised how closely she and Inuyasha were standing. Her back was pressed against the doorframe, and Inuyasha's tall, muscular body was almost touching hers. She started to panic, and quickly stepped away from him, this time making sure she had her school bag with her.

"Thank you for your help Inuyasha. I'm sorry for being such a burden," Kagome whispered before she fled the room, headed for the exit as if there was a hoard of angry demons after her. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, staring after her completely astonished. One minute the girl was shy, the next she was warm, and not two minutes later she was as shy as a doe again. _What is with that girl_? He wondered. _And why do I even care?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Now please don't forget to R&R!!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and friends.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter for you. I would just like to say that school's just started again after the Easter hols, and so I have a ton of homework, plus four assignments, so if I don't update often, you'll know what I'll be doing.

Also, I will try to write a little every day, but I will not post any chapters if I think they are too short, even if people are begging. Sorry, I don't want to seem rude, but if I'm not happy with it then I won't post until I am. Although I'm usually pretty happy with it when I write it.

I will try to post every week to two weeks, but I haven't written any chapters in advance, because I haven't had time, so please bear with me.

Sorry for making this so long, and on with the story!!

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

P.S. If you could, I would like to have at least 5 (yes 5, F-I-V-E) reviews before I post.

**Chapter 2:**

…_The night was dark and cold, but not unwelcoming. A gentle breeze swept through the trees, carrying the scent of jasmine and vanilla to the hanyou sitting on a branch in a tall tree. He closed his golden eyes as he inhaled the scent, and his dog-ears twitched as he listened for the approach of the woman to whom the scent belonged; for it could only be a woman who possessed such an enchanting scent. He waited for what seemed like hours, but there was still no sign of a woman. He was puzzled, for the scent of jasmine and vanilla was growing stronger. Not long after, the hanyou could see a snakelike shadow wind its way through the trees. The shadow moved into the moonlight, and the hanyou saw a flash of emerald green as the thing approached him. It wound itself around his torso, and then rested its head on his shoulder. For some reason, this position was very familiar to the hanyou, who relaxed enough to rest his check against the things head._

"_Are you injured?" it asked in its soft, feminine voice._

"_No; that demon was a weakling."_

"_I'm glad," she said as they lapsed into a comfortable silence. The wind blew gently, and the hanyou could smell jasmine and vanilla, and this time the scent seemed to come from the thing wrapped around him._

"_What are you?" he asked as he ran his clawed hand over its silky body. It moved, unwinding itself and looked him in the eye._

"_I am…"_

"What? You are a what?" Inuyasha yelled as he woke up sweating and swearing. He was in an even worse mood when he realised that because he was now fully human that he couldn't find the enchanting scent that had been taunting him last night and tonight. The scent hadn't just teased him in his dreams, however; it had been faint but noticeable the entire time he had been at school yesterday. For some reason, the beautiful face of the new girl popped into his head. He groaned and got out of bed, noticing that it was only 4am. _Damn it! Can't even get a decent night's sleep because of some stupid scent._

"But what was it?" he wondered aloud as he paced the floor of his bedroom. "I hate the night of the new moon!" Inuyasha walked over to his window and looked up at the black moon. It was the night of the new moon, which meant that his human blood took over. Fortunately, it was only from sunset to sunrise, and only happened once a month. Another side effect of having his human blood take over was that that day his human emotions would be much stronger, and it made him less arrogant and selfish. Those same emotions had proved troublesome when he had been dealing with the new girl yesterday. Luckily, he would be back to normal in a couple of hours, and wouldn't have to worry about acting so nice anymore. He still didn't know why he had felt as if he needed to comfort her and protect her and hold her and kiss her and –

"Whoa, hold up!" Inuyasha exclaimed aloud. "Comfort her, protect her, hold her and kiss her? What the hell is wrong with me? Stupid human emotions messing with my head," he muttered as he looked at his alarm clock again. _Hmm, almost half past five; the sun will be up soon,_ he thought as he turned back to the window, waiting for the sunrise. Normally he would have gone back to sleep, but he was feeling a little disturbed by the way that he was thinking of Kagome, so he decided to stay awake and welcome the change from human to hanyou. The room was silent for a long time as Inuyasha stood at the window, his dark brown eyes fixed on the mountains. A breeze blew through one of the many open windows in his room and pushed his hair over his shoulder and into his face. Inuyasha sighed and irritably pushed his silky black hair back over his shoulder, where it fell smoothly to his hips. Just as it settled itself, a soft light began to glow around Inuyasha, and he growled as he watched the sun begin to rise over the top of the mountain. The light intensified, and Inuyasha began to transform. His black hair lightened until it turned silver, and lengthened a little so that it reached past his hips. His human ears slowly sank back into his skull as his dog ears appeared on the top of his head. His blunt human canines grew longer and sharper, and at the same time his short human fingernails transformed into sharp, lethal claws. Inuyasha seemed to pulse, and his expression grew arrogant and smug as his demon senses awoke. He sniffed experimentally as his ears twitched, and his grin grew wider as he realised that all his senses were as they should be.

"Ah, to be demon again," Inuyasha murmured as he flexed his claws. He looked at his clock again and muttered, "Six o'clock. Have to go to school in two hours. No point going back to sleep now." Deciding to take a bath, Inuyasha walked into the bathroom connected to his room. The room was stunning; made of black marble, the bath, sink and shower were all beautifully crafted to sooth and give pleasure. Inuyasha leaned over the enormous bath and turned on the taps, watching as the bath filled with hot water. While the bath was being filled, he slowly stripped off his boxers, which were the only things he wore to sleep. He normally slept raw, but Sesshomaru was home and Inuyasha didn't want to risk it. He shuddered to think of Sesshomaru walking in and seeing him naked. _Gross, don't even go there!_ He told himself as he checked the water. He deemed the water to be perfect, and turned the taps off as he slipped in. _Ah, this is the life,_ he thought as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

On the other side of town, a sleepy-eyed Kagome dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. She usually took a bath, but she knew that she would probably fall asleep and drown that morning. She was exhausted, because sleep was not the refuge that it was to most people. For the past two nights she had been dreaming of a handsome, silver haired hanyou who wore a red haori. It was so strange, because he seemed so familiar to her, but she knew she had never met him before. It was the same with the places she had seen him. They were so familiar to her, but she knew she had never been there before, because it seemed to be in the country. Then again, the country was not as peaceful and uninhabited as the place that she had dreamed about. _Oh well,_ she thought as she slipped out of her singlet top and short pyjama bottoms and stood under the hot spray. She reached for the shampoo and quickly massaged it into her hair, then rinsed it out. Kagome slowly massaged conditioner into her hair as her mind wandered, thinking back to the day before. _School is awful!_ Kagome thought, shuddering. There had been so many boys and she had been so shy and barely said a word. Not to mention that she had seemed to spend the whole day with a blush on her face. Boys were so noisy and energetic and good god some of them were perverts. That guy Miroku had seemed nice enough, even though Inuyasha had said he was a pervert, but lots of the other guys made her feel so nervous. She had walked around with her head down, not speaking to anyone, and had literally quivered in fear when a boy had talked to her. Kagome groaned when she remembered what an idiot she had been._ Get a grip girl, you're seventeen years old, you should be used to guys talking to you, not acting like some wimp!_ She sighed, then blushed when she thought about how much of a klutz she had been around that Inuyasha guy. He was absolutely gorgeous with his long silver hair, gold eyes and oh those ears! He had the most adorable little dog ears that made her just want to reach out and stroke them. _A hanyou_, she thought. _I'd never met a youkai or a hanyou before. I didn't think they were so nice. _ And he had been nice. He had shown her around and let her sit next to him and hadn't minded when she was being clumsy. He had even caught her when she tripped on the desk leg, catching her and holding her in his arms, cradling her to him and looking into her eyes like she was the most – _wait, what am I thinking!_ Kagome yelled at herself. _For crying out loud, you only just met the guy and now you're fantasising about him! Get a grip and stop it! Besides, no guy can look as good as he did. When you go to school today you'll see him and he won't be anywhere as good looking as you think he did!_ Kagome shook her head and washed the conditioner out of her hair. She got out of the shower, dried herself and put on her school uniform, and went downstairs for breakfast.

Kagome quickly got her books for class out of her locker as she tried not to get trampled by all the people running through the halls. She was really jumpy, because for some strange reason, three guys had come over to talk to her and ask her to go out with them. Kagome had been really shocked, and had blushed and stammered out an "I'll think about it", because she hadn't thought that they would accept a "no" if she stammered while she said it. She was just about to close her locker when a masculine voice from behind her said,

"Good morning Lady Kagome." Kagome shrieked and spun around, dropping some of her books. She leaned down to pick them up and bumped heads with someone. When she looked up, she found herself staring into Miroku's violet eyes.

"O-oh, good morning Miroku," she stuttered, blushing ten shades of red. "I'm so sorry I screamed."

"Do not trouble yourself about it dear Kagome. I must apologize for frightening you," Miroku said as he held his hand out to her. The young woman hesitantly took his hand and blushed again.  
"I'm really sorry about that. You see, I've always been home schooled and I've never talked to a man I wasn't related to before, and I was so nervous yesterday and I guess I still am because I'm babbling and I'm sorry," Kagome said as she trailed off, ducking her head and looking like she wished she could just fall through the floor. Miroku chuckled and hooked his arm through hers as they walked to homeroom together.

"Don't worry about it; I'm used to girls screaming around me. How was your first day?"

"It was terrible! I was so nervous, and I couldn't stop blushing and I stammered every time I talked! And I was so clumsy that I even tripped over a desk leg! A desk leg for crying out loud!" Kagome complained as Miroku grinned at her.

"Don't worry; none of us will think any less of you for it," he told the girl as they sat down at their desks. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Kagome suddenly asked,

"Are you and Sango dating?" There was a loud _thump_ as Miroku fell off his seat onto the floor. Kagome sniggered as he scrambled up off the floor, his face as red as hers had been earlier.

"No, we aren't dating!" Miroku exclaimed as he sat back down, scowling. "But I'd like to go out with her," he said wistfully.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Kagome asked, puzzled. Miroku sighed sadly and shook his head.

"She wouldn't go out with me even if I asked her to. My hands are cursed, you see; they are drawn to women's bottoms like magnets, and so I get called a pervert because of it."

"Oh, so that's why Santo kept smacking you," Kagome said as she watched Miroku hang his head. She then looked at his hands suspiciously. "You aren't going to try to touch me are you?"

"No, of course not Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed as he looked at the young woman. "Even though you do have the most adorable b—"

"Miroku! What are you doing to the poor girl; her face is as red a tomato!" Sango exclaimed as she sat down next to Kagome, flipping her shoulder-length brown hair over her shoulder. She smiled at Kagome and motioned towards Miroku. "Don't mind Miroku; he's a pervert, and his hands aren't cursed, that's just his excuse for groping women."

"Sango, you're going to scare the poor girl away if you keep insulting me like this!" the man in question said, turning to Kagome with an earnest expression on his face. "Kagome, I must admit, I do not always have the most honourable intentions towards women, but I assure you that I would never treat you in a way that would make you uncomfortable."

"Why?" Kagome asked, a little worried by what Sango had said.

"Because you seem like a genuinely nice girl that I would enjoy being friends with, and I would hate to make you uncomfortable," he told her earnestly as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Kagome nodded slowly and smiled at him.

"Okay Miroku; I believe you, and I would be honoured to have you as a friend," she told him, her smile widening. She stiffened in her seat when she heard a deep, husky voice say "Morning Sango; Miroku." A tall, warm body brushed past her and sat next to Miroku, and Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha talking to Kikyo. She blinked and blushed a little as she realised that he did look as good as he had yesterday. His eyes were still pure gold, his hair was still gorgeous and silver and his body was hard with muscle. His uniform of a white dress shirt and black slacks only emphasised how gorgeous his body was; the white shirt clung to his torso and strained against the muscles in his broad shoulders, and his slacks clung to his powerful legs. Kagome blushed when she realised that she was ogling him, and while he was talking to his girlfriend, no less. It was then that Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had said good morning to everyone but her, even though she was sitting between his friends. A small streak of hurt hit her when she realised that Inuyasha had purposely ignored her. She turned back to Miroku and gave him a puzzled look when she noticed that he seemed to be glaring at Inuyasha.

"Miroku?" she asked. He whipped his head around and smiled at her.  
"Sorry about that Kagome," Miroku said, smiling at her. "I just sort of spaced out for a minute."

"That's okay Miroku," Kagome replied as she turned to the front of the classroom when the teacher began to call the roll. She shot Inuyasha a perplexed glance but put it out of her mind as the teacher began reading the morning messages.

Inuyasha found himself glancing at Kagome for the seventh time that lesson and shook his head. _For crying out loud man, stop looking at her! You have a girlfriend who's beautiful and smart and confidant, unlike Kagome, who can barely speak without stuttering…_

_**Yeah but she has a great smile**_, Inuyasha's youkai told him, reminding him of the beautiful smile Kagome had given Miroku as Inuyasha had walked through the door. Inuyasha had stopped in the doorway; frozen as he stared at Kagome, jealousy pouring into him at the knowledge that the beautiful young woman had never smiled at _him_ like that. The jealousy had been unfounded, of course, as Miroku was deeply in love with Sango, but it still made Inuyasha's hackles rise when Kagome smiled at another man like that. He had stood frozen in the doorway until Kikyo had come up behind him. Inuyasha had turned to Kikyo and kissed her, trying to erase Kagome from his mind and fill it with her instead. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome again, and still thinking of her smile, the hanyou's gaze fell to the young woman's lush mouth.

_**I bet she'd taste good,**_ his youkai speculated. _**So sweet, and god that mouth is just begging to be kissed!**_

_Shut up! We're dating Kikyo, not Kagome! Kagome is not important and I wish you would stop talking about her mouth, even if it is soft…and lush and…looks so sweet…_ Inuyasha's demon smirked when he felt Inuyasha wavering.

_**And don't forget about that delectable little body of hers. She's got the most amazing long legs, a tiny waist, silky hair, and eyes you could drown in. And we almost did yesterday when we held her in our arms. Such a tiny body and don't deny that you felt her breasts pressing against us.**_

_It doesn't matter!_ Inuyasha yelled at his inner youkai. _We're dating Kikyo so Kagome is not important!_

"Inuyasha, come on, snap out of it man!" Miroku yelled as he shoved Inuyasha.

"Huh? What is it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked irritably as he glared at his best friend.

"Inuyasha, the lesson is over and it's lunchtime; we need to eat," Miroku said as he headed towards the doorway. "And what were you thinking this morning huh? Why were you so rude to Kagome? You didn't even say good morning to her and she was sitting right between Sango and me. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on Miroku, and it's none of your business who I do or don't say good morning to," Inuyasha growled, unhappy at being questioned by his closest friend.

"Well you had better get your act together Inuyasha, because she doesn't deserve to be hurt by your insensitivity," Miroku growled back, tossing a glare at Inuyasha before leaving for the cafeteria. Inuyasha growled, then started muttering as he followed Miroku to the lunch room.

Kagome sat with Sango at a table in the cafeteria, talking as they ate their lunch.

"What happened after we left yesterday?" Sango asked just as Kagome swallowed a mouthful of pineapple juice. Kagome immediately started choking and coughing as her juice went down the wrong pipe. Sango jumped up and started patting Kagome on the back, trying to get the girl to stop choking. Unfortunately for Kagome, her coughing only increased, to the point where she could barely breathe. Just as she felt like she was going to die from lack of oxygen, Kagome felt a warm hand brush over her throat and up to her temple. There was a faint pressure, and her world went black.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in his arms and shook his head, wondering how one girl could get into so much trouble. _She looks exhausted,_ he thought as he breathed in the faint part of her scent that wasn't shielded, something sweet and flowery. _Isn't she getting enough sleep? Oh for crying out loud, stop thinking about the girl and just stop her from choking to death!_ He told himself. Inuyasha stood up with Kagome cradled in his arms and sat down in the seat she had just been occupying. He shifted her so that she was lying on him, her back to his front. Inuyasha grabbed his bottle of water and held it up to Kagome's lips, tipping a small amount into her mouth. He then massaged her throat gently to make the water go down. Once it was done, he gently shook her and called her name.

"Kagome, wake up. Come on Kagome, wake up," he said, gently shaking her shoulders. Kagome's dark brown eyes opened slowly and she peered up at Inuyasha in confusion.

"I-nu-ya-sha?" she asked. She blinked owlishly at him until she realised how close together they were. Kagome blushed and started squirming in Inuyasha's lap, trying to get away from him. Inuyasha mentally groaned as he felt her soft bottom pressing against him, and when he felt himself growing hard, quickly lifted her off his lap and placed her in the seat next to him. Miroku, Sango and Kikyo gathered around Kagome, asking her if she was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome told them, her face still red from her blush.

"If you weren't such a klutz all the time, you wouldn't do stupid things like that wench!" Inuyasha snapped, and watched her face pale.

"I-I-I…"

"For crying out loud stop stammering and just say whatever the hell it is you wanted to say," he told her, angry for some unknown reason.

"It's just…I wanted to…"

"I just told you, spit it out! And get a move on because we don't have all day!"  
"Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku and Kikyo gasped as Kagome paled even further, and all traces of her scent suddenly disappeared. Kagome reached for her school bag and clutched it to her chest as she scrambled up from her seat. She took one look at Inuyasha's face and fled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? This chapter didn't have too much to do with the story, but it does contain some very important information such as why Inuyasha was acting so nice the day before (yes, I was planning on him being his usual arrogant self. I mean come on, Inuyasha wouldn't be Inuyasha if he wasn't arrogant!). Also, in regards to his transformation, I embellished a little. I know Kagome went back to acting all pathetic again, and I'm not really sure about the whole choking thing but oh well. I just wanted to show Kagome getting to know some of the other characters a little better. Also, in case anyone was wondering, I don't think this will be a Kikyo hating story, because when I started this I had just finished watching episodes 147 and 148 (Kikyo and Inuyasha's story), and I felt so sorry for her. I still don't want her to have Inuyasha though.

Anyway, sorry about the really long author's notes in this chapter and remember, please R&R (I want 5 please)!!

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

P.S. If any male readers out there like this story, I need to know some things about guys firsthand, so please let me know in an email or review if you can help me. Thanks heaps!!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and friends.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I was a little worried that I wouldn't have it done for you, but I did promise.

I also want to say thank you to all my reviewers, and I'm sorry I don't have enough time to write you here, but I'm in a hurry. I promise to do so next chapter!!

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

P.S. If you could, I would like to have at least 5 (yes 5, F-I-V-E) reviews before I post again.

**Chapter 3:**

For the rest of the day, Kagome avoided Inuyasha as if he had the plague. She sat as far away as she possibly could, and didn't look in his direction once. Inuyasha felt a stab of guilt when he remembered her pale face, but quickly squashed it as he tried to convince himself that he had done it for her own good. _She needs to be more confident and stop stuttering and blushing every time a guy talks to her! And for crying out loud, she needed to stop hunching over her desk as if she were trying to hide her beautiful big breasts that I just need to hold and taste and oh my god Inuyasha what the hell are you thinking?_ He screamed at himself. Get your head out of the gutter and focus on school!

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and saw her talking to Kouga, one of the school's most notorious playboys. Inuyasha felt a growl threatening to burst from his chest as he watched Kouga try to sweet talk Kagome. _Feh, it'll serve Kouga right when Kagome rejects him; he's way too cocky for his own good,_ Inuyasha thought, smirking inside. He was dumbfounded however, when Kagome merely giggled and blushed prettily as she talked to Kouga, who took the young women's hand and gallantly pressed a gentle kiss to it. Kagome's smile widened and she gestured for Kouga to sit beside her. Inuyasha felt his inner youkai growl menacingly as it tried to take over and bash Kouga's brains out. Inuyasha slowly stood up and walked out of the classroom in an effort to control his youkai. Meanwhile…

"Hello gorgeous," a deep masculine voice said, and smirked when Kagome's head snapped up. Kagome had been working on a math problem when she had heard a guy talk to her, and as she whipped her head up she found herself staring into the most breathtakingly electric blue eyes she had ever seen. The eyes were sparkling with mirth as Kagome took in the face and body of the guy the eyes belonged to. He was very good looking with his waist-length black hair, tanned skin and muscled physique. Kagome was startled when the guy picked up her hand and gently pressed a kiss to it; she blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment.  
"I never knew that a beauty such as yours even existed, and now I find myself utterly captivated, unable to stop looking," the guy was saying as he bowed over Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled and giggled a little as she motioned for the handsome young man to sit next to her.

"Hi, my name is Higurashi Kagome," Kagome said as she held her hand out to him. The young man took it and shook it gently as he replied,

"And my name's Kanata Kouga. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you Kagome."

"Thanks Kouga," Kagome said as she smiled at him. "You wouldn't be any good at solving simultaneous equations would you? Because I could really use some help."

"Heh, no problem Kagome," Kouga said as he moved closer to her. They both leaned over her exercise book and began working.

"Bye Sango; bye Miroku!" Kagome called at the end of the school day as she quickly gathered her books and bag and practically skipped out the entrance. She was humming to herself as she crossed the road and headed towards the shrine as if she were in a trance. She wore a silly grin on her face as she wandered down the pathway, occasionally slowing down to admire the beautiful sakura trees in bloom. The young girl raced up the steep steps to the shrine and burst into her house, loudly calling, "I'm home Mama!" before running upstairs to her room. Kagome was still grinning as she closed and locked her door behind her before throwing herself onto her queen-size bed. She buried her face in her pillow before she screamed happily. Once she stopped screaming, she rolled onto her back and stared at her pale pink ceiling. She sighed as she thought of how nice Kouga had been to her; he had walked around all day with her, and was in almost all of her classes. He had helped her with all her work and she had sat with him and his friends Hakaku and Ginta at their table for lunch. _He's so nice, and hot too,_ she thought to herself as she curled up on her satin sheets. _He's so attentive and patient and nothing at all like Inuya— No, don't think about him!_ Kagome hugged a pillow to her and tried to hold back tears as she remembered the way he had talked to her. He had been so nice earlier, and then he suddenly turned around and yelled at her. He had pretty much saved her life when she had been choking and couldn't breathe, but not two minutes later he had shoved her away from him and hurt her. _Oh for crying out loud, stop thinking about the baka and just concentrate on Kouga,_ she told herself. _Kouga…_ Kagome smiled a silly little smile and hugged her pillow to her when she thought about how nice Kouga was to her. He had been so patient with her and was so friendly. Kagome blushed when she remembered how Kouga had kissed her cheek and asked her to consider going on a date with him before he went home, leaving Kagome standing, stunned, as she stared after him. She had been extremely flattered, and wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do about it.

"Kagome, dinner is ready!" her mother called from downstairs.

"Okay mama, I'm coming!" Kagome yelled back as she stood up and smoothed her uniform. She smiled softly once more before she straightened her expression and walked downstairs.

The next morning, Kouga was waiting for Kagome at the front entrance of the school. Kagome had been walking quickly, trying to get away from all the boys who were following her, and when she saw Kouga waving to her, she sighed in relief and ran over to him.

"Kouga, thank the heavens you're here!" she exclaimed as she stood next to him.

"It's great to see you too Kagome," Kouga said as he held her hands in his. "Because there is something I wanted to ask you; would you be my girlfriend?" Kagome stared at him in shock as he looked at her, his expression earnest as he held her hands in his.

"Kouga, I-I-I"

"Good morning Kagome!" Sango called as she and Miroku walked towards Kagome and Kouga.

"M-morning S-Sango; M-Miroku. Uh, um, h-how are you?" Kagome stammered as she tried to call a halt to Kouga's questions. Both Sango and Miroku looked at her strangely, but for some reason they decided to help her out. While Miroku engaged Kouga in conversation, Sango pulled Kagome to the side and started questioning her.

"Kagome, is something the matter? You haven't stammered that much in days!" Sango exclaimed as she turned a concerned gaze towards Kagome.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sango," Kagome apologised as she kept an eye on Kouga. "Its just that all these boys have been talking to me and asking me out, and it's really started to get on my nerves!" Sango had started giggling soon after Kagome started talking, and had erupted into full belly laughs by the time the young woman stopped. Said young woman was now looking crossly at her, irritated as hell.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but not that many girls can get so many boys to chase after them, and they're mad at you because you've only been here a couple of days and you've already got more boys around then they have had in all their years here," Sango explained between chuckles. She immediately stopped laughing when Kagome paled and started muttering under her breath.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't want this!" Kagome cried out suddenly. Sango stared at her, shocked, suddenly glad that she had taken Kagome away from the others. "I've never been around boys before, and I don't know how to deal with them! Before Monday, I'd never talked to a man who wasn't a member of my family! I've been home-schooled all my life, and now I just don't know what to do!" Kagome explained.

"Well, there's not much you can do about it really, unless you had a really possessive boyfriend or something," Sango told her. Kagome seemed to be thinking about something before she finally asked

"Is Kouga possessive of his girlfriends?" There was a sudden silence, which was broken by Sango coughing and choking. "Sango! Are you alright?"

"It's okay; I'm alright," Sango said as she waved Kagome away. "Kouga?"

"He…he asked me to be his girlfriend," Kagome whispered, blushing madly. When Sango didn't comment, Kagome looked up to see the other girl's mouth hanging open.

"Kouga…asked you to…be his…girlfriend?" Sango managed to get out, a stunned look on her face.

"Yeah," Kagome said, smiling softly. "He's so kind and gentle and really sweet."

"Kouga – the Kouga of Shikon High School – asked you to be his girlfriend?" Sango said slowly, as if trying to process the thought.

"Yes he did."

"Oh my Gods," Sango said as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Kagome, Kouga is one of the biggest playboys in the school! I've never heard of him asking a girl to be his _girlfriend_ before!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh, so him asking me out is a bad thing?" Kagome asked, her happy expression fading fast.

"No, don't think that! I think it's wonderful!" Sango cried, hugging Kagome.

"What's wonderful?" a soft voice asked. Sango and Kagome turned to see Kikyo standing next to them.

"Kouga asked Kagome to be his girlfriend!" Sango told her as Kagome blushed even more.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Kikyo exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"What's wonderful?" The three girls turned to see Inuyasha, who walked over to Kikyo and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, Inuyasha, we were just saying how wonderful it is for Kagome that Kouga asked her to be his girlfriend," Kikyo told him. Kagome was startled when Inuyasha's hard gaze connected with her own; it seemed like she was in another world as his stunning gold eyes were focused on hers. _What's wrong with me?_ Kagome asked herself. _Why can't I stop looking at him? Why does he look so angry?_

"Kagome!" Kagome's head snapped around as she finally heard Sango calling her.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You just zoned out for a minute there," Sango said, eyeing the girl worriedly.

"Oh, I-I'm fine. Sorry, I was just thinking about something," she told Sango, trying to reassure her. Kagome stiffened slightly as she felt Inuyasha's eyes boring into her back, but was determined not to look at him. _One look into those eyes is enough for today!_ She thought. _And I really don't understand why he looked so angry._

"Kagome, come on, school's about to start!" Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her towards the school. Kagome shook her head to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts and entered the building.

The day passed as if it was on fast-forward and before Kagome knew it Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo and herself were standing at the front entrance of the school, discussing their plans for the weekend.

"Well, do you want to go to the movies?" Sango asked. Everyone nodded but Kikyo.

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to visit my little sister in Kyoto. She goes to boarding school there and I haven't seen her in over a month," she explained an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't worry Kikyo, we'll do something together another time," Sango told her.

"Thanks everyone," Kikyo said. "I have to go now to catch my flight."

"That's alright. Fly safely," everyone told her as Kikyo kissed Inuyasha goodbye then waved to the others before she left.

"So, movies tomorrow?" Sango asked to confirm.

"I'm not sure," Kagome said. "What time would it finish?"

"What, you got a curfew or something?" Inuyasha teased.

"Yeah; my mother won't let me stay out after sunset," Kagome told them. It took a few seconds for her to notice the silence, and when she did she looked up to find Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha staring at her in shock and horror.

"Only until sunset?" Sango whispered in horror. "You're seventeen! That's criminal!"

"No it's not, and I don't mind," Kagome told the trio. "I'm sure she has a good reason." _I know because_ I'm _the reason._

"But still…"

"Look, I really don't mind, but if that wrecks your plans then I'm sorry. I won't come if it's too hard."

"No, don't think that!" Miroku advised her. "We are just trying to think of what would happen if we had a curfew that was so horrendously early, Lady Kagome."

"It's true!" Sango exclaimed. "I would have chucked a fit if my parents tried to keep me from staying out after dark!"

"Thanks for trying to understand you guys," Kagome said, her eyes misting slightly.

"Understanding what? That you're a spoilt little girl who caters to her parents' every whim? Jeez, I could have told you that just by looking at you," Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, and her expression was full of hurt before she quickly averted her gaze.

"I have to go," she murmured to Sango and Miroku before turning and sprinting out of the building. Sango and Miroku stared after her in shock before they rounded on Inuyasha, identical expressions of anger on their faces.

"Inuyasha! I can't believe you! Why are you so nasty to Kagome?" Miroku asked angrily.

"Yeah! That's the second time in a matter of days that you've hurt her for no apparent reason; you need to stop it!" Sango exclaimed, and then pointed in the direction that Kagome had left in. "Now go and apologise to her!"

"Hell no!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He began to back away from Sango when he caught a whiff of her scent; it was spiked with anger and determination, and he could see the intent to cause him grievous bodily harm in her eyes. "Fine, dammit! I'll go and apologise!"

"Good," Sango said, satisfied. "Now move your ass before she gets away!"

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled as he walked out of the building.

"And if you don't start running, I'm going to get my family to come and exterminate you!" Sango called. Inuyasha immediately started running.

Kagome stumbled off the footpath and onto the path leading to the pond near her house. She managed to get to the base of a tree before her legs collapsed and she fell to the ground, just seconds before the tears came. _Why do I hurt so much?_ Kagome asked herself. _I don't even like him, but here I am crying my eyes out because of something he said to me! What's wrong with me?_ She sobbed harder, and curled up into a ball, hugging her legs to her chest. _Why is it only Inuyasha who is hurting me like this? It's not Mama's fault that I have to be home early, it's mine! If I didn't have this stupid curse placed on me, Mama wouldn't have to keep me home and I wouldn't have had to be home-schooled and I wouldn't wake up in strange places!_ Kagome cried until she was too tired to cry anymore, and just sat there, unable to move. When she felt sleep begin to claim her, she sat up straight and pinched herself. Kagome stilled when she saw someone standing in front of her. She froze, watching in horror as Inuyasha crouched down in front of her.

"What's the matter? To scared and pathetic to defend yourself?" he taunted. "Or are you going to cry me to death?" Kagome felt anger boil up and she shoved him.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled and shoved him harder. "What is your problem? Why the hell are you being so nasty to me? I only met you a few days ago! What could I possibly have done to make you hate me this soon?" Kagome scrambled to her feet and glared at him, anger making her brown eyes seem like black fire.

Inuyasha stared in amazement at the young woman before him. She was normally so passive and shy that he hadn't known that she had an angry bone in her body. But the way she looked now with her skin flushed with anger, and her beautiful black eyes full of fire was amazing.

_**And hot**_, his inner youkai chimed in. _**She looks really hot when she's angry.**_

_What is wrong with you?_ Inuyasha asked in horror. _Why are you always saying these things about her?_

_**Because she is hot, and sexy and good Gods look at her! She's absolutely magnificent!**_

_Shut up! She's not any of those things! I mean, she's not ugly or anything but…_

_**You just want to kiss her don't you? You want to wrap your arms around her and kiss her senseless; mould her soft body to yours and make her yours.**_

_Stop trying to pretend that your fantasies are mine! I do not want any of those things!_

Inuyasha stopped thinking when he smelt fresh tears mixing in with anger. He looked up to see tears streaming down Kagome's beautiful face even as she yelled at him. _Oh no, not tears,_ he thought, panicking. _Anything but tears! And why do I care if she's crying?_

_**Go over to her! She's upset because of you, so go and make her feel better you idiot!**_ Inuyasha stood up and approached Kagome, who backed away even while she kept yelling.

"I don't know what your problem is Inuyasha, and I don't know why you hate me so much, but I want you to leave me alone!" Inuyasha didn't say anything, just kept walking towards her. He sniffed the air and noticed that familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla, which seemed to be coming from Kagome. He sniffed again, and was amazed that the scent that had been haunting him day and night was Kagome's scent. Inuyasha felt his youkai straining to come out, and his eyes flickered between gold and red as he stalked over to Kagome. Her eyes widened as she backed away until her back pressed against a tree. Inuyasha moved closer to her, and Kagome started yelling at him.

"Leave me alone Inuyasha! Why do you have to keep doing this? Just leave me alone and go back to wherever you came from!"

"Why should I do that Kagome?" he asked, his voice a little deeper and huskier.

"You obviously don't want to be friends with me, and I make it a habit not to hang out with people who hate me!"

"Who says I hate you?" Inuyasha said as he moved even closer to her, so close that he could feel the heat from her body against his skin.

"I find it hard to believe that you've been acting this way because you want to be friends!"

"I don't want to make you my friend," Inuyasha told her as he yanked her to him. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and pressed it against his own as his eyes turned red. "**I want to make you mine,**" he growled, and crushed his lips to hers.

A/N: Hee hee cliffy! Sorry but I have to go to work and I wanted to post this before I did.

I hope you enjoy, and remember, 5 reviews please!!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and friends.

A/N: Hey everyone, how are you all? Sorry this is so late being updated, but I've been really sick the past week, and so this chapter is also a bit shorter. It does have a lot of important stuff though, and I promise I'll make the next chapter longer to makeup for the length of this one.

So please, read on and enjoy (hopefully).

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

P.S. If you could, I would like to have at least 5 (yes 5, F-I-V-E) reviews before I post again.

**Chapter 4:**

"_I find it hard to believe that you've been acting this way because you want to be friends!"_

"_I don't want to make you my friend," Inuyasha told her as he yanked her to him. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and pressed it against his own as his eyes turned red. "__**I want to make you mine,**__" he growled, and crushed his lips to hers._

Kagome froze as she felt the youkai Inuyasha's lips against hers. All thoughts fled, leaving her mind completely blank. She didn't know what to do, or what to think. She couldn't even move. All she could do was stand there, frozen, as Inuyasha's lips claimed her own. His lips were forceful and hard as they pressed against her softer ones. Inuyasha nibbled at her lower lip, making her gasp, and his tongue swept into her mouth. He growled softly, and pushed her back against the tree, pressing his body against hers. His hands came up to caress her face, and his mouth gentled slightly on hers. Inuyasha licked her lips in apology, but quickly plunged back into her mouth to feed from the sweetness that was Kagome. Kagome's eyes had flared open when he had pressed her against the tree, but when he had licked her lips and kissed her again, her eyes had fallen shut. _It feels…kinda nice_, she thought as she tentatively kissed him back. Inuyasha growled when he felt Kagome hesitantly kiss him back. His demon had total control, and it wanted her. Inuyasha's hand moved from Kagome's face, trailing down her slender neck before cupping her full breast. Kagome stiffened when she felt Inuyasha's hand on her breast, kneading it as his thumb brushed her nipple through the layers of her shirt and bra. His mouth left hers as he placed little kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He placed a gentle kiss in the place where her neck met her shoulder, before firmly licking it.

"**Mine,**" he growled. "**Mine.**"

"Inuyasha…what are you…?" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Inuyasha had gently nipped her neck before laving the small hurt with his tongue. She shivered, not knowing what to do as Inuyasha's lips and tongue explored her neck. She had never been in a situation like this before, and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel like she was melting at his every touch. She didn't even like him, and knew almost nothing about him, yet she was letting him kiss her and touch her like he owned her. Her thoughts were cut short when she felt Inuyasha's other hand leave her face to slide down over her breast. It lingered for only a moment before continuing downwards, resting lightly on her waist before settling possessively on her hip.

"Inuyasha, what…?" Kagome's question was cut off by Inuyasha mouth. He had seen a perfect opportunity to taste her mouth again, and had done so. Kagome, caught up in Inuyasha's touch, moaned softly as her resistance faded. Her muscles went slack and her head seemed too heavy to hold up, so she let it fall back against the trunk of the tree, unknowingly providing Inuyasha with a perfect view of her neck. The youkai Inuyasha growled happily at her submissive gesture, and licked and nipped at her neck in acknowledgement. Feeling his tongue against her neck caused a shiver of pure delight to run through Kagome, intensifying when his hand brushed over her nipple again. _Something about this is wrong,_ Kagome thought dimly. _I can't seem to push him away._ The hand that had been resting on her hip suddenly tightened, before slipping behind her and landing on her firm backside. Inuyasha's hand tightened as he squeezed her behind possessively, nipping her neck again. Kagome felt her eyes roll back into her head at all the foreign sensations building in her. When Inuyasha showed no signs of stopping, Kagome began to fight the fog that filled her mind. _No, I shouldn't be letting him do this,_ she thought as she fought to make her limbs move. Kagome hadn't begun to panic yet, sure that she could stop this, when she felt Inuyasha press his hips against hers, and she felt the unmistakeable proof of his desire. _Good Gods, the guy is huge!_ she thought as he pressed against her again. Inuyasha rocked his hips, rubbing the proof of his desire between Kagome's legs. This was all Kagome needed to break through the fog in her mind.

"NO!" she yelled as she pushed Inuyasha away from her. Kagome froze when she saw the changes in Inuyasha when his youkai took over. His beautiful gold eyes had turned blood-red, his fangs and claws had lengthened, and two jagged amethyst streaks marred his face, slashing over his cheekbones. The youkai Inuyasha snarled at her rejection; he picked himself up off the ground and strode over to her, towering over her, an unreasonable rage seen in his movements. Kagome stared wide-eyed at him, noting how impressive he looked in his uniform, the white dress shirt straining against his powerful shoulders. Inuyasha growled again as his hands shot out and grasped Kagome's shoulders, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her body.

"**Mine,**" he growled as his lips raced over her face, brushing over one eyelid, then the other before placing tiny kisses on her nose and at the corner of her lips. Kagome drew in a shuddering breath as she felt Inuyasha's warm lips on hers, begging for entrance. The longer she refused to give it, the more impatient he grew, until he moved his hand and placed it between her legs. This produced the desired gasp, and he growled as he swept his tongue into her mouth. Kagome had begun to struggle after the shock of having Inuyasha touch her in such a private place. Her struggles grew more desperate when he took her mouth with his again, and his hand began to move on her most private place. _NO!_ she cried, her mind rebelling even as her body began to adjust to the sensations. _Oh Gods, how can I make him stop? How can I protect myself from someone as strong as he is?_ Kagome felt tears threaten when she realised how helpless she was against him, so utterly defenceless. _No way to protect myself,_ she thought, kicking herself for not taking her Grandpa's advice and training to develop her miko powers. _No protection…wait! Protection…I've got it!_ Kagome thought excitedly when she remembered the gift her Gramps had given her a few years ago for her birthday. _Now, if only I can remember how it works…and how to get Inuyasha's mouth off mine long enough to save myself,_ she thought dryly. Once Kagome remembered how to make her present work, she let her muscles relax and her head fall backwards, remembering how Inuyasha had acted the last time she had done this. _Good Gods, please let this work_, she begged as she felt Inuyasha rub his nose gently against her neck. Once her mouth was free, Kagome quickly began chanting an ancient spell. She stumbled over one of the words but managed to finish reciting the spell before Inuyasha plunged his tongue inside her mouth once more. Kagome braced herself against the tree, and when she heard a humming in the trees she pushed Inuyasha away from her once more. He didn't fall that time, but his expression grew even fiercer as he snarled in her direction. Kagome scrambled away from him on her hands and knees as she hoped and prayed that her slight mistake hadn't been crucial to the success of the spell. As soon as she had the thought, dozens of glowing pink lights descended from the sky and formed a ring around Inuyasha's neck. The glow faded, and Kagome was able to see the dark purple beads hanging from his neck. _Ah, it worked,_ she thought, relieved. Her relief was short-lived, however, when she noticed Inuyasha tugging at the necklace, and snarling when it would not come off. He sniffed it, then turned angry red eyes in her direction, where she stood quivering like a leaf. Inuyasha stalked over towards her, his eyes filled with anger. Kagome frantically tried to remember the rest of what the necklace was for as she backed away from Inuyasha. _Beads of subjugation,_ she thought, _need a word of subjugation to control them._ Kagome anxiously tried to think of a word as she watched Inuyasha approach her, his adorable ears twitching on top of his head. _Puppy ears_, she thought irrationally. _Hang on…puppy…ears…_

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, and was astonished when Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt. It looked like he had just belly-flopped onto the ground. A few seconds passed before Inuyasha was able to move again, and when he was he leapt up and began stalking towards her, his red eyes furious.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled again. "sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" Yet again, Inuyasha had plunged face-first into the ground, and with every new "sit" command he was pushed further into the ground, until a small Inuyasha-shaped hole was formed. Kagome stood there nervously as she waited for the sit commands to wear off, and wondered if she should leave before he got up again. She was just about to leave when Inuyasha slowly picked himself up off the ground, groaning when his muscles protested. He looked up, and Kagome barely held back a gasp when she saw that he had turned back into a hanyou. His claws and fangs were back to their normal size, and his eyes were back to their usual gold. Kagome swallowed audibly when she saw the furious expression on his face, and the anger in his eyes. Her legs trembled when Inuyasha slowly approached her and backed her into the tree. There was a blur of white, and then his arms appeared on either side of Kagome's head as his body brushed against hers. Kagome nearly stopped breathing, and her eyes widened when Inuyasha dipped his head lower, his mouth almost on hers.

"Who the hell do you think you are to try to control me like that?" he asked dangerously, his husky voice a whisper. Kagome had a feeling that the quieter he spoke, the more dangerous his rage was.

"I…I…I…" Kagome stammered, unsure of what to say or how to say it. _I mean come on,_ she screamed in her mind. _What am I supposed to say? The reason I sat you was because your demon had taken over and was about to take my virginity?_ All these thoughts were whirling in her head, so Kagome didn't notice when Inuyasha snarled and pressed his body against hers so hard that it was as if he wanted to make a Kagome-shaped intent in the tree. When he saw that Kagome hadn't reacted, he growled angrily and nipped her earlobe. He was rewarded by her startled gasp, and he leaned back so he could meet her black eyes. Inuyasha's satisfaction was fleeting, however, and his smug expression faded instantly when Kagome landed a stinging slap on his cheek.

"What was that for, wench?" he yelled angrily, and was stunned to see tears forming in Kagome's eyes. _Oh crap, not tears!_

"You bastard!" Kagome yelled before slapping him again and yelling, "Sit!" Inuyasha instantly plunged face-first into the dirt again, and Kagome picked her bag up off the ground before turning and backing away from Inuyasha.

"Wench, what was that for?" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Because you're an asshole and I don't like you and you STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Kagome screamed as her tears began to flow. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!" She heard the impact of Inuyasha falling into the ground, and ran away as fast as she could.

Kagome sat on her bed, her eyes empty and her body exhausted after her crying jag. She wrapped her arms around one of her pillows, clutching it to her as, almost unconsciously, her fingers traced the outline of her lips; lips that the youkai Inuyasha had kissed. _Oh Gods, what do I do?_ she thought as she tried to erase the feeling of warm lips pressed against her own, and an even warmer tongue dipping inside her mouth. _It wasn't the hanyou Inuyasha who kissed me, but the youkai Inuyasha. Are the two sides of him so very different? And the youkai Inuyasha stole my first kiss!_ Kagome let out a small hiccup before she lay down on her bed and looked out her bedroom window, where she could see the sun setting.

"Half an hour to spare," she whispered as she watched the sun go down, painting the sky pink and gold as it went. "I made it back home with only half an hour to spare." Kagome looked over to her bedroom door, which was shut, locked and bolted. Only her mother had the keys, and knew the incantation that would unbolt the door. Kagome smiled softly at how protective her mother was of her, and she was thankful for the way her family supported her through the changes that occurred at night. Kagome turned back to the window and watched the sun set. _Maybe it was all a bad dream,_ she thought sleepily. _Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and it will never have happened._ She smiled wistfully, and her eyes closed just before the sun disappeared behind the mountains. Everything in the room seemed to freeze as the sun vanished behind the mountain. A faint breeze whispered through the open window and teased Kagome's hair, but the girl was unconscious and showed no signs of waking. A faint white light began to envelope Kagome as she lay in her bed, and it grew stronger with each passing second, until it was so blinding that the eyes could not look at it without being damaged. It pulsed around Kagome, weaving in a pattern as old and intricate as time itself, until it slowly began to fade. Lying on the bed was not Kagome, but a long, serpent-like creature with black eyes that seemed almost human. It was not very wide, only about twenty centimetres, and was a metallic emerald green. It did not appear to have scales, and its body was silky. The creatures eyes opened fully, and it uncoiled itself from the bed and floated into the air, before flying out the window and into the night.

Across the other side of town, Inuyasha was just getting home after he had painfully picked himself up off the ground after all those sit commands. His back felt like it had been dislocated, and he was in a foul mood, snarling every few seconds for no reason that was apparent to the people who saw him. The sun had already set, so he was hopeful that his half-brother and reluctant guardian Sesshomaru wouldn't be home. After his mother died when he was just a boy, Inuyasha had lived by himself, until his older half-brother and Lord of the Western lands had found him, and reluctantly taken him in, saying that it was bad for his image to have a sibling living in poverty. There was no love lost between the two brothers, who had come close to drawing each other's blood on more than one occasion. Inuyasha trudged up the driveway of the Takahashi mansion and slipped in through the servant's door. He was half-way up the stairs to his room when he felt something prick his nose. Inuyasha lifted a hand and slapped his nose. When he lifted it away he saw Myoga the flea float down.

"Master Inuyasha, a pleasure as always," Myoga said as he bowed low. Myoga was a tiny flea-demon, and had been Inuyasha's father's loyal servant. He now served Inuyasha, as the young hanyou reminded him of his master, unlike Sesshomaru, who was a full-blooded demon that never showed emotion.

"What do you want Myoga?" Inuyasha snarled, still pissed off at Kagome, who he hadn't been able to banish from his thoughts ever since he'd met her.

"Master Inuyasha, due to unforseen circumstances, Lord Sesshomaru had to leave for the country, and will be away for quite some time," Myoga said as he hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Good," Inuyasha said, smirking.

"He said that you were not to have any parties in the house or on the grounds, and that you are not allowed to bring women over. He also mentioned that if you were to go out and get drunk and make a fool of yourself, he would not be there to clean up the mess, so…" Myoga trailed off as he saw the beads of subjugation around Inuyasha's neck.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped as he noticed Myoga staring.

"Master Inuyasha, why are you wearing beads of subjugation?"

"Beads of subju-what?"

"Beads of subjugation! They are very powerful, and are used to control demons and half-demons, such as yourself. How did you get them?" Myoga asked as Inuyasha growled.

"Beads of subjugation huh? You just wait Kagome," he muttered.

"Master Inuyasha, you must find out who put them on you at once!" Myoga announced.

"Why?"

"Because the spell was not said properly," the flea-demon told the enraged hanyou. "It may be that the creator will not be able to remove them!"

Inuyasha stared at Myoga, stunned, before howling

"KAGOME!"

A/N: So…it was a bit shorter but it did have a lot of important stuff. Thank you to all those people who have been reviewing, and I hope you are all enjoying it so far. And I will have the next update for you by next week.

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

And don't forget, 5 reviews please!!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and friends.

A/N: Hey there everyone. Firstly, I'd like to say that I am so, so, so, so, SO very sorry for disappearing for so long. I had a lot of personal crap to deal with that was giving me major writer's block, but I'm back. I just wrote this today, and I'm in a hurry, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

I'd like to thank whoever is still reading this, and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, even though it couldn't be helped.

I need to apologise also for breaking my promise to update at least weekly, and I'm retracting that promise now. I still have tons of crap to deal with, as well as school and work, so I won't make any more promises I can't keep.

I would have let you all know what was going on, but I hate it when people update with an Author's Note instead of a story, and I didn't want to do that to anyone.

So, after that extremely long note, I'm going to say goodbye for now, and wish you happy reading.

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

P.S. Feel free to flame me for not updating sooner. I will allow that this one time, but please do not flame the story or do it any more after this.

**Chapter 5:**

"I want that thing captured," a cold voice ordered. The demons gathered in the alleyway all looked towards the radio their leader was holding with fearful expressions on their faces.

"Of course Master; your wish is our command," the leader said, her voice empty of emotions. She turned her red eyes to the demons she commanded and raked a disgusted gaze over them. _Pitiful,_ she thought. _You'd think they were humans the way they let fear fill them. _ Permitting a sneer to appear on her beautiful face, she pointed to four of the demons who were standing together.

"You four! Gather your minions and begin to search the area for the thing. Find out where it originates from." The demons nodded, their eyes bleeding to demon-red before they sped away. The woman turned to the rest of the demon lords and flung her arms out wide.

"The rest of you, pair up and spread out. Our Master wants that thing captured alive; fail and it will be your lives." The demon lords nodded before slipping away into the night.

"The things I have to do…" she muttered before plucking a tiny white feather from her intricate hair arrangement. The feather grew, and the woman climbed aboard it before it flew off into the night sky.

The serpent was floating gently through the alleyways of Tokyo when it suddenly stopped in mid-air, the wind bringing warnings of danger. A small shiver rippled through it, and its eyes flashed emerald green as it quickly turned and sped through a side-alley. The wind carried the scents and sounds of pursuit, and the serpent took advantage of that to stay ahead. It flitted through the alleys like it had lived in them all its life, and proved its knowledge of the place by slipping through some almost invisible gaps between the buildings. It knew it could not fly above the buildings or below the streets, for the sky and the sewers were being closely monitored. For many minutes the serpent evaded its pursuers, and what happened next was unforeseeable.

One of the men chasing after the serpent was an extremely fat immortal hermit, more commonly known as a sennin, named Toukajin. He was so large and greedy that many were constantly surprised that he could even move. Toukajin was extremely evil, and wanted true immortality more than anything in the world, so he killed humans and used them to make ninmenka for his elixir of immortality. He was always looking for more humans to use in his potions, and so had decided to join the wind-demoness and her master. That night, however, he wasn't feeling particularly inspired, due to the fact that they were chasing some sort of serpent, instead of humans. Toukajin decided to take a quick break, leaving his minions to keep searching as he sat down and rested. He was looking around idly when he spotted a flash of emerald green in the distance. He hissed at some of his minions to come over, and they hid, watching and waiting to see what was approaching. They waited with baited breath until they could see that the thing coming towards them was an emerald green, serpent-like creature. "Quick, after it!" Toukajin ordered as he and his minions ran through the alleyways, chasing the serpent. They ran almost supernaturally fast as they chased it through the alleys, and just as it was about to get away, someone flung a rope at it, catching it around the neck. More ropes were quickly thrown as the serpent thrashed around, trying to get free of its bonds. Unfortunately, more were wrapped around it before Toukajin's minions began to drag it from the air to the dirty concrete of the alley. It fought bravely, but was subdued far too quickly. It continued to struggle, so much so that some of Toukajin's minions kicked it, hard. It seemed to freeze for a second, before doubling its efforts to get free. Seeing their comrade's momentary success, the other minions began to kick and punch the poor serpent as well. Claws raked across its back and sides, and sharp teeth bit into it everywhere. The serpent let out a sharp cry of agony, struggling even harder to get free when it heard Toukajin laugh menacingly as he stared at it with greedy eyes. In its mind it gave one final scream as it called for help. _INUYASHA!_

Kagome had never really been aware of what happened when she was asleep. Sometimes she remembered strange things like how Tokyo looked from the sky at night, and how the wind spoke in a gentle and soothing voice, but she had never remembered being conscious for more than a few seconds at a time. That night, however, she found that she could see through the eyes of the serpent that she transformed into. As the serpent wound its way through the alleyways of Tokyo, Kagome tried to change directions as she would if she were walking. When that didn't work, she tried to talk to the serpent in her mind. She begged, requested and ordered, but to no avail; the serpent went along its merry way through Tokyo. Kagome resigned herself to the fact that the serpent didn't give a damn about her or her wishes, so she mentally huffed and turned her mind away from the serpent. She watched in awe at how close the moon and stars seemed to be, and at the different ways the serpent viewed the night. Through its eyes she could see the different colours and textures of the city, and she could feel the wind brushing against her skin like a lover's touch. The serpent had allowed her that much freedom; she would take it and enjoy it while she could. Kagome lost herself in the sensations of flying through the night, and forgot about who she was. She forgot about her human body, and just gave herself to the feeling of the wind brushing against her and leading her through the city. She was so joyful that it took a moment for her to realise that the serpent had stopped, and was floating in mid-air. Kagome tried to relax her mind, fusing her consciousness with that of the serpent. Once she had, she panicked, sensing the danger and malice floating on the wind. _Oh Gods_, she thought, trying yet again to get the serpent to listen to her. _Oh Gods, please don't let whoever this is find me_. The serpent suddenly darted into the one of the doorways in the alley, but left its head out to identify the scents of the things headed its way. Kagome's mind froze when the serpent identified them as demons; extremely menacing ones that seemed to be looking for it. _Oh Gods, oh Gods, please serpent, move away from here_, Kagome chanted in her mind, begging the serpent to leave. Instead, the serpent seemed to cackle in delight at the opportunity for some fun, and decided to tease its pursuers. The serpent floated back into the alley and turned into the darker parts of it, its black eyes flashing a shade of emerald almost as green as its body, before a large gust of wind seemed to lift it high above the city. It drifted in the sky as it searched for its pursuers; seeing the demons spreading out over the city and launching themselves into the sky, the serpent sped back into the alleys, making sure to stay out of sight. Kagome could feel the serpent's heart beating steadily, and wondered why she couldn't feel her own, for she was sure that it was pounding like crazy. The serpent happily wove through the alleys ahead of their pursuers, and Kagome could feel its satisfaction at the fact that the demons hadn't been able to catch them. The serpent floated around for what seemed like hours, but instead of being comforted by the fact that they hadn't even seen a demon so far, Kagome felt a deep sense of foreboding. It wasn't much, just a niggling feeling in her mind, but she still felt quite worried when, after at least fifteen minutes, the feeling still didn't go away. _For heaven's sake!_ she screamed at the serpent. _There are demons searching the whole fucking city for you, and I don't particularly want to be here when they do, so for the sake of the Gods, just go home!_ Kagome screamed in frustration when the serpent continued to ignore her. She knew it could hear her, for it had blocked itself from her, and Kagome could no longer hear its thoughts. _Fuck it!_ Kagome screamed. _I won't say anything else; just don't you dare get us killed!_ Nothing happened, so Kagome mentally sighed and just continued to survey the surrounding area, hoping that if danger did come, she would be able to warn the serpent in time. _Fucking cocky thing,_ she muttered to herself. It would be just her luck if she did see something and the serpent ignored her. _How much worse can my life get?_ Kagome thought miserably. Little did she know, her life was about to get much, much worse.

The serpent honed its senses sharply, and severed most of its mental connection to the girl in whom it rested during the day. It needed to have full concentration to keep eluding its pursuers, and it couldn't do that while the girl's thoughts were hovering in its mind. Although she seemed like a bright girl, the serpent couldn't afford to have any distractions. It pulled the wind to it, wrapping itself in it like a cloak, and tasted the air for danger. The serpent was suddenly, fiercely glad that it had blocked the girl's thoughts, for what it scented next quickly sent it into a panicked state of horror. Somehow while the girl had been screaming at it, the serpent had managed to miss the scent of the large group of demons in the alleys around it. The serpent slowed down a fraction so that it could find out as much as it could about the situation while not alerting the girl to the fact that something was off. _Off_, the serpent scoffed to itself. _Why not just tell the girl that you're pretty much surrounded, and the stupid demons don't even know that they have._ The serpent's mind worked furiously as it tried to scent a way out of the current situation, and found it in the form of two groups of demons who hadn't quite managed to block one of the exits. Slowly, carefully, it weaved out of its hiding place and darted through the gap between the two groups. Triumph filled it as it sped past them, but was quickly drained from the serpent when it felt the demons leap towards it. The serpent sped up, desperate to get away and get the girl out of harm's way. It had almost completely pulled away when it felt a rope land around its neck, pulling tight and halting it in mid-flight. More ropes were thrown, and the serpent thrashed around, its fear and the girl's filling it. It was dragged to the concrete by at least twenty demons, and it struggled to free itself. The serpent had almost managed to dislodge one of its captors when one of the large demons close to it swiftly gave it a hard kick to its ribs. The serpent froze for a moment, shocked and in pain, before redoubling its efforts to get free. It seemed that the demon's had been filled with confidence at their companion's success, and decided to help subdue the serpent in the same manner. The serpent was kicked, punched, bitten and clawed as it tried to free itself and save the girl trapped inside it. A sharp cry of agony made it past the serpent's throat, and it struggled harder when it heard the leader of the group laugh as he stared at it greedily. The more the serpent was battered, the more it struggled to keep up the barriers that prevented the girl from sharing its pain, but after a swift kick to its head, the barriers dropped, and the girl's agonised cry filled the serpent's mind. After more brutal punishment, both the serpent's and the girl's spirits joined in an effort to be free. They lunged against the ropes one more before letting out a terrified cry, and each called out to the one person they hoped would save them. _INUYASHA!_

Toukajin smiled triumphantly as he walked past the cage the strange serpent was being imprisoned in. It filled him with pride to know that he, the one who had caught the vile thing, was now being entrusted with the duty of watching over it, and making sure that it was in too much pain to escape. He was filled with glee as he gave it a swift kick, before strolling down the hall of his mansion to the dining room, where he stuffed his face with ninmenka. He belched loudly when he was done, and ordered his minions to collect more humans. Toukajin sent more guards to watch over the thing, reminding them that they were allowed to tease and punish it, but not enough to break it; that pleasure was reserved for his boss. Once all that was taken care of, Toukajin retired to his bedchamber to sleep.

Across the other side of the city, Inuyasha bolted upright in his bed, before swinging his legs over the sides and pulling on a pair of jeans. He quickly, silently leapt from his bedroom window and disappeared into the night, dodging the guards and security that Sesshomaru had placed around the mansion. Two voices echoed in his mind as he sped towards the city, his nose twitching madly as he searched for any sign of the ones he was looking for. He mostly kept to the shadows as he searched, especially since he had detected the scent of his half-brother, who was supposed to be in the country. He suddenly paused before melting back into the shadows when he detected Sesshomaru's scent growing stronger. Just as Sesshomaru walked past him, a car drove by, illuminating the doorway and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was angry, so angry he was ready to kill, but he did not let anyone know that. He had just reached his country manor when he had received a message that necessitated his return to the city. He had received word that his nemesis was in town, and after something; Sesshomaru was there to ensure that whatever it was that his nemesis wanted, he didn't get to keep it for long. Sesshomaru had just left the building he was in when he thought he detected his half-brother's scent close by. Sesshomaru paused, puzzled, for the scent was not completely like Inuyasha's; it wasn't a half-blooded scent, it was the scent of a full demon. Sesshomaru decided to put it out of his mind for now, but as he walked past an alley, he had a sudden urge to turn around and look beside him. Sesshomaru looked at the alley out of the corner of his eye, and just as he was about to give up and turn away, he spotted Inuyasha standing in one of the doorways. Sesshomaru was about to dismiss him and walk away when he noticed that Inuyasha looked different; his claws had lengthened and become more lethal, he had a jagged amethyst stripe slashing over each of his cheekbones, and his eyes had lost their golden colour and turned blood-red. _Demon-red_, Sesshomaru thought absently as he stared at the demon in the doorway. _That can't be Inuyasha. Inuyasha is a _hanyou_, a half-demon_. He lifted his gaze to the young man's head, and lo and behold, silver dog ears sat atop it. _What is going on?_ Sesshomaru thought, but he was interrupted from his thoughts by his servant Jaken's whining voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru, our sources reveal that some of _his_ minions have captured something in an alley to the north of here. They seem very pleased with themselves too," the toad demon informed his master as he hurried to walk beside him. Sesshomaru growled to himself, angry with the distraction, and quickly flicked his eyes over to where Inuyasha was standing. However, while Sesshomaru was distracted, Inuyasha had vanished, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder if it had just been his tired mind conjuring up strange images.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said softly, making the toad demon pause in his babbling.

"Yes my lord? How may I assist you in your greatness?" he asked, bowing low.

"I want you to find out exactly what it is that has been captured, its location, and, if possible, the reason for its capture."

"Yes my lord!" Jaken exclaimed as he repeatedly bowed and backed away from Sesshomaru, before scurrying away to his master's bidding. Sesshomaru watched as Jaken ran away, before leaping into the air and summoning his cloud to him as he sped off into the night.

_**To the north, huh? **_the youkai Inuyasha thought as he made his way through the alleys, searching for whoever it was who had awoken him and summoned him from his rest. He normally stayed dormant inside the hanyou, only emerging when the hanyou was in grave danger. However, in the past couple of weeks, he had been surfacing more often, and had already taken over once. This was the second time in twenty-four hours that he had taken over, and this time the hanyou was unaware of it. His youkai blood wasn't too worried, since this meant that he would be able to act freely, without the hanyou screaming at him. _I'll worry about this later_, the youkai thought as he leapt onto the roof of a nearby building, scanning the city for any sign of what or who had called him. He was just about to give up on that area, thinking that the toad demon had been incorrect, when he spotted a large group of demons surrounding a cage, giving each other satisfied looks as they loaded it into the back of a truck. Inuyasha decided that this was what he was looking for, so he quietly crept closer to the truck, and just as it was about to leave, he jumped onto the roof, digging his claws in so that he would not fall off as the machine sped through the city. It drove for at least two hours, emerging from the city and leaving it far behind until it stopped outside of a large wall. From his perch on the roof of the truck, Inuyasha could see the castle beyond the wall, and he noted how tight the security was. Seeing a camera turning in his direction, he jumped off the truck and disappeared into the forest. Inuyasha suddenly froze as he felt an ancient presence sweep over him, heading for the truck. Inuyasha was about to leap out from the forest, not caring if anyone saw him, when he realised that the presence was wrapping itself around the back of the truck protectively, and wasn't intending to harm whatever was in the cage. He was reluctant to leave, but he knew that the sun would be rising in less than an hour, and that he needed to get back to his house before the hanyou awoke. The youkai Inuyasha took one final, longing glance at the truck before leaping into the night.

_**Come, do not tell me that ye are defeated so easily**_ a warm, ancient voice said, waking the serpent from its unconscious slumber. It raised its battered head as its emerald eyes fluttered open, and froze when it saw Munashii, the Goddess of the Void, standing before it. _**Do not be afraid of me, my darling**_, the Goddess said as she lifted the serpent's bruised form into her arms. _**Oh my poor, poor darling; how has this happened?**_ A single tear fell down the Goddess' porcelain cheek as she cradled the serpent to her.

_Mother?_ the serpent asked in confusion.

_**Yes, my darling?**_

_Why are you here?_

_**I had a feeling ye were in trouble, and I came to see if ye were alright**_, the Void Goddess said as she ran a gentle hand over the serpent's abused body, and a warm, tingling feeling ran through it.

_Then why did you not come to me sooner? I have been lost in this strange time; even the other times I appeared in were not as strange as this one._

_**Oh darling, I could not make it to ye any faster; your silly brother had set alight another continent, and I had to go and fix things. If I had known what was happening, I would have left that much sooner.**_

_Mother, I think the girl is hurt,_ the serpent confessed, shame and sorrow filling her. _I couldn't keep up the barrier between us, and she got hurt._ Tears filled the emerald eyes and spilled down as hopelessness filled the serpent. _I haven't been able to wake her, and if her mind is not conscious when the sun rises…_

_**Darling, I am so proud of ye for trying to protect the girl. It is in no way your fault, and I am so proud of ye for keeping the barriers up for as long as ye did. Do not fret, I will make sure that she is awake when the time comes,**_ the Goddess reassured the serpent as it placed a gentle kiss to its forehead.

_Mother, can you not stay longer?_

_**I'm sorry my darling, but I must return to your brother. Do not worry, I will awaken the girl. Do not forget that ye need to find your protector and awaken him to his duty as soon as possible.**_

_I will not forget Mother,_ the serpent promised, and just before it lost consciousness, it said_, I love you._

_**I love ye too, my precious daughter,**_ Munashii said as she kissed her daughter in a final farewell.

Kagome bolted upright in her bed, panting heavily, her heart racing as she looked around her as the remnants of an ancient voice filled her head. _Good Gods, what happened?_ Kagome thought, wincing as she looked at her arm, which was a mottled purple. She had scratches and bite marks all over her skin, and she ached everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" she asked aloud, fear filling her heart.

A/N: So… a lot of stuff happened this chapter. What exactly is the serpent, and what does Kagome have to do with it? And what is Kagome? This will all be revealed, but as of right now, I have no idea when. But never fear, it will happen.

Oh, and Munashii (according to the dictionary I downloaded) means void.

Xoxo Dragon Queen23

P.S. Does anyone want more Inu/Kag fluff?? I'm not sure on how fluffy I want this story just yet.


End file.
